


Tyranny Of Man

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: There are different kinds of tyrants that reek havok on their victims and not all of them are individuals - Sokka and Katara use the privacy of their fishing trips to bond in a way forbidden by the rules of society.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: A500 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 21





	Tyranny Of Man

Originally Published June 25, 2010

* * *

Why did she come along? She could have practiced the art at the village and avoided that entire risk of death through a trek to sea. Perhaps it was her nature, encouraged by Gran Gran, to resist a role that society dictated. Maybe she helped a little here and there too.

But the boy was the hunter and skilled - their going together was more burden than helpful. The curious fact was that everyone noticed the situation but nobody questioned it. Circumstances were too dire to worry about the norm ... whatever it was. Besides, who was to complain? The men were off to war.

Sokka teased the hair where it looped at the temple. Katara slapped the hand away. Undeterred, as if emboldened, he lowered his arm across her waist, hugging from behind, gazing to infinity - that vast universe above. The embrace lingered. The stars did not mind it.

The boat passed through narrow, arcing passages carved by tide then arrived at a bay. The water was calm - only a trickle of ice scarred that fluid sheet of onyx. At distant shores of rocks, where land sloped into oblivion, starlight shimmered across the snow and lent it an eerie impression.

There was nothing to be found everywhere, forever, amid the sprawl of that antarctic winter wasteland. Cold. Barren. And immense. 

Katara turned her head and her lips brushed Sokka's face - their breath, like smoke, intermingled into a cloud and vanished. 

The sprout of a whale. Its exhaust sprayed the boat. Shocked, as if out of a dream, they parted and set to do their work. They looked ashamed as they jostled about, trying to ignore each other in that tiny little boat.

Love is chaos, striking like a storm, ravaging the lives of its victims. It happened randomly and always where it seemed apt to fail. It maddened those ill-fated with a desire that could be met.

They denied it only to discover that their suppression intensified their hunger. They gave into it a little day by day. Yet they knew it was not meant to be accepted. Even if they lived a millennia a simple accident of birth crushed what the cosmos fated.

She tugged his ponytail but he did not fight her tease. Instead he dragged her body toward his body. They lay, side by side, embraced along the length of the boat. They floated through the tide dragged by the tugs at the nets.

"Maybe, if we left the village," she mused, "and started anew."

"Where do you get that idea?" he laughed.

Afloat together they were free to dream. Despite their midnight idyllic fantasies there was no illusion of a future - a stable kind of future where they would be accepted. It did not matter where they ran as the rules did not change. Ages ago and without their consent their union was deemed impossible by a society that abhorred deviance. It was easier to fight the Fire Nation than rebel against the tyranny of man.


End file.
